


Small Talk

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Bartenders, Community: bridge2sickbay, Gen, M/M, Not Quite Gen, Pre-Slash, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Jim has a problem, he drinks it away at McCoy's speakeasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Kirk,McCoy,Scotty - 1920s Speakeasy

"Just leave the whole bottle," Kirk muttered as he stopped the bartender by grabbing his wrist.

McCoy's eyes lingered a bit on the hand on him before looking at Kirk. "That bad, kid?"

Kirk finally let go before mumbling automatically that he wasn't a kid, not any more. He sighed and leaned back. "Something like that."

McCoy looked around at the few other customers. Their glasses were still full, so he figured he had a few minutes to spare. "Care to talk about it?"

The door rattled opened and closed but Kirk payed no mind to who sat next to him.

"Just dame troubles." Kirk downed his shot and asked for another. McCoy reluctantly poured another as he made a drink for the person next to him.

"Those are the worst kind. Ever thought about looking to the other side of the fence?"

Kirk looked up in shock, never expecting that gruff old-fashioned Leonard "Bones" McCoy would ever suggest something like that.

"Sure, but who?" he asked, wondering if the other man had someone in mind.

McCoy just shrugged as another patron beckoned him.

"I think he means himself laddie."

Kirk jumped at the hushed voice, not expecting Constable Scotty at his side. Thank god he preferred a good drink than to a good bust.

"You think?"

"Nay, I know."


End file.
